


Bearing

by Jibbly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (smokes a cigrette) you'll have to take clone!shiro theory out of my cold dead hands mf, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: Maybe the pressure of being leader of Voltron is getting to him.All of these thoughts are in the back of his mind, when Kolivan calls for help.His resources are thinning out, and he asks for a lion. Keith offers himself instead. Much to the surprise of the team. Shiro standing in the center of the control deck with a look of disappointment in his eyes.Kolivan hesitates, before agreeing to letting Keith come to train at the Blade of Mamora.





	Bearing

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say this is part 4/? of my Octoberfest fic updates?  
> Tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> twitter @jibblyuniverse4

Keith stares at the line of Shiro’s back, neck throbbing. Letting his eyes drift towards his alpha’s hairline, he makes sure that the scar is there. It is, but the throbbing in his own neck won’t stop. He feels sick and like he might throw up. It doesn’t make sense.

Shiro is right there in front of him, but his bond mark is in pain.

Getting up from the bunk, Keith grimaces as the soreness from his backside shoots up his back. Shiro’s always been more of a gentle alpha, both in and out of bed. But since they found him floating in space, the alpha’s temperament is off.

He thinks it might have been all those days out in open space with no one to interact with, dying and ready to die.

Whatever it is, Shiro’s changed. Not even Black will let him pilot it.

Walking over to the other side of the room, he leans down with a soft grunt and starts to pick up his clothes.

\---

Every time they come back from a mission, and he sees Shiro standing on the deck without his black paladin armor, it makes his head spin. It’s not right. The alpha will congratulate them on a job well done, and scold them I it goes bad.

Everyone just seems to go along with it, and it makes Keith feel like he’s going insane. Are all these little differences just in his head?

Maybe the pressure of being leader of Voltron is getting to him.

All of these thoughts are in the back of his mind, when Kolivan calls for help.

His resources are thinning out, and he asks for a lion. Keith offers himself instead. Much to the surprise of the team. Shiro standing in the center of the control deck with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

Kolivan hesitates, before agreeing to letting Keith come to train at the Blade of Mamora.

\---

It feels good at first. Being thrown into a training regime. Not having to give orders, but taking them instead. He’s beaten and learns skills that are more valuable now more than ever. He helps out on one mission with the blades.

Then he goes on another one, and another. Until he finds himself taking on more missions with the blades than he is with Voltron.

Hunk asks him if he’s okay first. Then it’s lance and Pidge. Allura and Coran after that. But never Shiro.

He starts to miss out on more and more team exercises and appearances. And he can feel the rift between all of them.

It isn’t until he’s on the mission to get intel from the Galra ship and goes back to get his trapped comrade that he feels like all the pressure is getting to him. The team angry at him. Shiro was mad at him.

Then the next mission is where it all goes to shit.

He barely makes it through the ship’s closing doors, grasping at his torn suit and looking up at Kolivan. He starts to sob. Grief gripping at him like talons, and he can’t stop the nauseous feeling running up and down his body.

He sees Kolivan kneel down and place a hand on his forehead. The older Galra frowning at him. “Keith, your body temperature is high.” He says and looks down at the tear in his suit. Sobs still tearing through his throat, Keith watches as Kolivan lowers his face to the cut.

He scents him, and Keith sees the grimace that passes over the other’s face.

Their suits suppressed their scents, but with the tear and cut, his was flooding into the ship.

“We need to get you back to the base, immediately.’

“Why? What’s wrong?” His voice is horse, but Kolivan doesn’t answer him. They fly in silence. Only Keith’s faint sobs could be heard.

\---

Rheagar looks down at him with a frown, Kolivan besides him. They are in the medial bay of the Blade base, and Keith watches as the medic turns the screen towards him.

“You are pregnant, young one.”

Keith feels his blood freeze in his veins. “what…”

He’s …but the last time him and Shiro….

“nine weeks along to be precise.”

Kolivan looks at his face and sighs. “You did not know.” It isn’t a question, but Keith shakes his head anyway.

“Does your alpha know?”

Keith looks down at his lap. “No.”

There’s a silence in the med bay. “Do you want him to?”

Keith’s head shoots up and he sees the stern face of the blade members. The time he’s spent with them has let him decipher all their facial queues. They aren’t being judgmental, they are concerned for him.

\---

When he gets back to Voltron, he is met with ice cold stares.

They are mad at him, and had a right to be. But that still didn’t dampen the hurt he felt. He tried to keep his facial expression in check. Making a conscious decision to stay in his Mamora suit, so that his scent wouldn’t betray his trembling feelings.

He tells them about the upcoming Blade mission. How he was going to be a part of it. But that part was a lie. Kolivan had declared that he not be put on any dangerous missions from here on out.

He expected them to tell him that he was crazy, and that he belonged here with them. What he got instead was-

“If that’s what you think is the right thing to do, then we’re with you.”

His feet feel like they’re falling through the ground, and he looks up at Shiro. Eyes trying to convey that he wants him to tell him to stay. Reaches out with their bond, but it feels like grasping at smoke.

Kolivan is waiting for him on the ship that will take them back to the base. He had told Keith that he would wait for his answer until nightfall.

Keith walks into the craft and sits down with his head hung. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> We all have out theories on why ya boi keith was mia this season. This just so happens to be mine


End file.
